zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Woodland Stable
Woodland Stable is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. This stable is found in the Eldin Canyon region of Hyrule, on the border with the Great Hyrule Forest region, which is where the stable gets its name. It is managed by Kish and employs Ashe, Breen and Shamae. The outside of the stables is divided into two halves, with the Horses stalls and an outside dining area to the right, and a Cooking Pot and Goat pen, guarded by a Hylian Retriver to the left. If Link feeds this dog three pieces of Meat it will lead him to a Treasure Chest containing ten Ice Arrows. Link can find bundles of Wood, a Torch and a Double Axe on the stable grounds, and a Soldier's Broadsword and Spear just outside of its perimeters. He can also harvest the Razorshrooms Hylian Shrooms and Hearty Radishes that can be found growing throughout the area. Link can receive directions and information on Hyrule Field, Eldin Canyon and the Great Hyrule Forest from Ashe. He can receive information about treasures and shrine within Hyrule Castle from Molo along with an easier way in via the Docks.The Woodland Stable is also one of the places Hestu appears before finding his way home to the Lost Woods. Inside Link can find the a recipe for Hasty Vegetable Curry on the wall and, if the Champions Ballad DLC is installed, the first volume of the Super Rumor Mill open on the table. Woodland Stable is one of the few places Link can customise his horses mane, saddle and bridal. Provided that his horse is both registered and fully bonded Breen will perform this service free of charge, although there are some horses she won’t customise, such as the giant horse due to its size, and Epona due to her legendary status. Along with Canni, Phanna and Tenne, Breen is one of the only four stable hands to provide this service. Shops Beedle As with all stables, Link can find Beedle walking around outside during the day and resting inside at night. At this particular stable he sells Arrows and elixir ingredient. Captured Memories If Link has completed the Side Quest ‘Find the Fairy Fountain’ Pikango can be found at Woodland Stable. If Link talks to him he will examine the old photo of the Sacred Ground Ruins and explain that the picture represents the stage where knighting ceremonies used to take place south of Hyrule Castle, giving Link a hint as to the pictures location. Side Quests Balloon Flight Link can receive the side quest ‘Balloon Flight’ from Shamae, who tells Link that, long ago, people used to live in the sky, before asking him to attach an Octo Balloon to one of the near by Barrels so she can see it fly. Once he has done this the quest i completed and Shamae rewards Link with a Star Fragment, telling him that, one day, she will float there in a big balloon, live on an island, and ride a big bird. This quest is likely a reference to Skyloft and the Loftwings from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. EX Strange Mask Rumors In order to complete the side quest ‘EX Strange Mask Rumoes’ Link must read the first volume of the Super Rumor Mill in order to learn where the Korok Mask is likely to be. Category:Stables